Adiós
by MintBlueNeon
Summary: Jade llega a casa y encuentra un sobre sobre la mesa del comedor. Su corazón cae al piso al ver a quién le pertenece la letra que escribió su nombre. JORI.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Jade,

Si estás leyendo esta carta quiere decir que finalmente tuve el coraje de irme, de salir definitivamente de tu vida y tratar de encontrarme en la mía.

Sé que te preguntarás de qué estoy hablando o por qué justo ahora, si ayer todo estaba perfecto entre nosotras. Los _te amo_ iban y venían sin pensarlo dos veces. Los besos estaban ahí, siempre atentos a ser correspondidos. Nuestros cuerpos se encontraban en sincronización perfecta. Lamento no poder darte una respuesta concreta, decirte puntualmente: esto es lo que me hizo tomar esta decisión.

Sí, se que le estás gritando a este papel como si fuese yo, porque no entiendes. Quizá yo tampoco lo hago del todo y si estuviera ahí no podría contestarte, así que creo que lo mejor es explicarlo todo aquí y esperar que tú puedas darle sentido a mis palabras, que encuentres paz en ellas, o al menos que puedas perdonarme por dejarte de esta manera.

¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a ese lugar de desayunos a la vuelta de tu casa, cuando apenas llevábamos dos años de novias? ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación?

Hablamos de varios temas casualmente, uno de ellos era salir de casa. Yo te contaba que sería lindo si pudiésemos hacerlo juntas, quizá un día tendríamos una mascota o, quién sabe, nos casaríamos. Tú me rodaste los ojos y te pregunté el porqué, no porque no supiera la respuesta, me la habías comentado en varias ocasiones. Tú no creías en pensar en el futuro, lo tuyo era vivir el _día a día_. No querías casare, eso de firmar un _título de propiedad —_ como tú lo llamabas—, era para cualquiera menos para ti. De qué servía firmar un papel, _nada dura para siempre_.

Recordar esas palabras aún me duele. Yo, en ese tiempo, era el tipo de chica que amaba soñar, adoraba imaginarme un futuro por más incierto que fuese. Me encantaba pensarnos acostadas en un sofá blanco, en una sala llena de luz y ver como nuestro pequeño cachorro se nos subía para lamernos la cara. De vez en cuando salíamos a la pequeña terraza del departamento para ver las estrellas de una noche despejada mientras nos acurrucábamos con una cobija en una silla y pensábamos en los viajes que haríamos, o nos contábamos lo que habíamos hecho durante el tiempo que no pasamos juntas. Estupideces de ese tipo.

Eso… Esa es una de las cosas que más me duelen. Saber que me acostumbraste tanto a tu _día a día_ , a lo que tú considerabas correcto que dejé de soñar.

¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí pensar ahora en qué sucederá el año que viene, o el siguiente mes, o mañana? Ya no puedo hacerlo, ya no siento que quiero y lo odio. Dejé que tú decidieras lo que estaba bien o mal y perdí esa magia, esa parte de mí que tanto me gustaba.

Otra cosa que me pesa entender es lo poco que yo te importo, o que tu trabajo tiene prioridad siempre, todo en realidad. Que yo puedo ser tu novia, pero nunca estaré al tope de tu lista.

Disculpa si lo que voy a decir te molesta, también lo has dejado claro en muchas ocasiones. Yo no soy tu dueña, tú necesitas tomar tus decisiones, tú no quieres tener que decirle que _no_ a tu vida por mí, porque sabes que me culparás por haberte perdido de tus sueños. Pero antes de terminar este punto creo que es importante tocar otro, quizá el más relevante.

Hace unos años, cuando terminamos por un breve período, regresamos y me dijiste que no podías decirme un _te amo_ , que ya no lo sentías, que las cosas tienen que volver a tomar su rumbo antes de que te sientas cómoda con devolverme esas palabras. Yo en un principio lo acepté. Me eché la culpa de nuestra ruptura, aunque no la tenía en su totalidad, el 50% de ella era tuya. Aún así, sentía que debía hacer lo imposible por conquistarte, por regresar a lo que fuimos en un inicio y te volvieras a enamorar de mí.

Te escribí cartas, mensajes, estuve pendiente de ti, intenté que hagamos cosas que ambas disfrutábamos, pero por más esfuerzos que hiciera, por más _te amos_ que dijera, tu respuesta era el silencio. Por meses fue una sonrisa poco sincera, un beso intentando cubrir el espacio entre nosotras, ese que se sentía como un abismo, pero nada podía arreglarlo. Caí en una depresión que me inmovilizaba, dejé de encontrarle sentido a levantarme cada día, a hacer las cosas que tenía que cumplir, a ponerle mi 100% a cada día. Lloré cada mañana en la ducha intentando encontrarle sentido a la vida, escuchando canciones que solo me recordaban lo perdida que estaba, lo incierto de todo. Sentía que decir esas palabras me asfixiaba, porque aunque te repetía que no importaba si me las decías de vuelta, lo que más quería es que lo hicieras, que me susurraras un _yo también_ , al menos eso, un _yo también_.

Uno entiende entonces que las palabras tienen vida propia, ¿sabes? Cuando uno dice algo con verdad cobra vida y tú matabas ese sentir con cada acción que las ignoraba.

Una mañana, mientras miraba llover a través de la ventana de mi estudio, me di cuenta de algo. Mi vida se había convertido en ese cielo gris, todo nublado, negro y triste. Mis lágrimas comenzaban a hacerme daño físicamente, estaba enferma, mi cara cubierta de cicatrices por el agua salada que yo no podía contener dentro de mí.

Entendí que era inútil, que no servía de nada que siguiera intentándolo, que la poca energía que tenía debía encaminarla a olvidarte. Y así fue que despertaba diciéndome que tenía que evitar los _te amo_ , tenía que dejar de decirlos, dejar de quererte, de alguna forma tenías que dejar de importarme.

Pasaron varios meses, pero un día lo supe. Nuestra relación se había terminado, a pesar de que tú habías iniciado a devolverme esas palabras que yo tanto había querido escuchar. Ya nada tenía sentido, ya no las quería, ya no las necesitaba. La que ya no te amaba era yo.

Terminamos nuevamente y por un tiempo estuve muy, pero muy tranquila, aliviada, hasta sentía el sol venir a mí y rescatarme.

Tú en cambio pasaste un mal tiempo. No sé exactamente qué pasó, qué sentiste o por qué decidiste buscarme nuevamente, nunca lo hablamos. Pero lo hiciste y yo regresé a ti.

Sí, voy a admitirlo, lo quería. Yo deseaba eso que tuvimos cuando nos enamoramos por primera vez. Lo quería todo de vuelta, porque fue lindo, fue genial, fue espectacular. Porque la primera vez que estuvimos juntas no cabía nuestro sentir en el mundo. Cómo no iba a querer eso de nuevo.

Y aquí regreso al punto anterior. Tú siempre me dijiste que no querías ver atrás a lo que no tuviste por decidir quedarte conmigo y culparme por haberte perdido tus sueños. Tú querías tomar tus decisiones y así fue.

Sin embargo, hoy me di cuenta de que llevamos más de doce años de relación y yo nunca he tomado una decisión determinante por mí. Tan solo sigo tu ritmo y me adapto a lo que tu quieres, a tus sueños, a lo que tú crees que es lo mejor.

Tú no querías una relación seria en el sentido de establecernos como pareja, no lo hicimos hasta que tú quisiste. Decidiste viajar lejos por tu trabajo y lo hiciste. Esperabas que te apoyara y así fue, me quedé contigo aunque estaba sola, lo hice por ti. Regresaste y me pediste que nos mudáramos juntas, lo hicimos. Quisiste una mascota, adoptamos a Tequila. Y yo sigo sin entender dónde me perdí.

Dejé de soñar en lo que ahora tenemos hace mucho tiempo…, demasiado. Dejé de desear nuestra relación como un objetivo, porque lo importante era el _día a día_ , _nada dura para siempre_.

Y ahí está el problema. Yo ya no sé hasta cuándo tiene que durar, cuándo llega el _hasta aquí_ , porque ¿sabes?, yo no tengo seguridad.

Tú tienes un trabajo genial, yo fracasé en el mío. Tú eres dueña del apartamento donde vivimos, yo no tengo ni una caja de cartón. Yo cubro mis gastos igual que tú, pero hasta cuándo. Qué hago el día que a ti se te cante que llegamos al final _.  
_

Sé que se me hará casi imposible volver a imaginar un futuro, volver a plantearme metas, intentar concentrarme por más de un par de horas al día y cumplir todo lo que tengo que hacer para salir de este hueco, pero debo hacerlo.

Estoy ahogada en el fondo del océano y ya no quiero vivir así.

No puedo echarte la culpa, aunque esta carta parezca hacer exactamente eso. No puedo hacerlo porque yo fui la que estúpidamente decidió un día que tú eras mi prioridad, que tú estabas al tope de mi lista, que lo que tú deseabas era lo correcto, fui yo. Y ahora, de la misma manera, soy yo la que tiene que decir adiós.

Dejo todo en orden. Del closet solo saqué mi ropa, del baño solo tomé mis artículos personales. Todo lo de la cocina y las cosas que compramos juntas las dejo. No las siento mías, no lo son.

Dejo a Tequila contigo porque esta es su casa y no tengo derecho de llevármela. Además sé que la amas y, aunque yo también lo hago, ella disfruta más de tu compañía que de la mía.

Por favor no me busques. Esto es lo que yo necesito y no quisiera ver un futuro en el que estemos juntas y yo te culpe por nunca haber podido regresar a la vida. Esta vez, lo correcto, es que me dejes ir.

Sé que es injusto y lo lamento. No te doy oportunidad de refutarme, pero espero que, más allá de lo que duela leer estas palabras, entiendas que yo te sigo amando. Lo único malo de eso, es que ya dejó de ser suficiente.

Te deseo lo mejor.

Tori.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Nah, necesitaba descargar un poco de frustraciones eventuales que llegan a mi corazón y decidí escribir un fic. Tenía mucho la idea de que Tori es una persona que no deja que la manipulen o la moldeen, pero creo también que bien podría ser ese tipo de persona que voluntariamente lo hace. Quién sabe, todos estamos llenos de contradicciones.

Espero que les haya gustado y lamento no haber subido nada en tanto tiempo. No tienen idea de cómo me consumió el tiempo un curso en el que estaba y el trabajo que todavía me tiene atada de manos y pies. Ya ni me acuerdo de como se siente el sol en la piel.

Espero pronto poder venir a publicar otro fic diario.

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
